1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and computer program products for dynamically reconfiguring a primary processor identity within a multi-processor socket server.
2. Description Of Related Art
Computer systems, such as servers, often have multiple processor sockets to enable multiple processors to attach to a printed circuit board (PCB). A processor socket or processor slot is a mechanical component that provides mechanical and electrical connections between a processor and a PCB. Processor sockets enable easy addition or exchange of processors without soldering the processor or the circuit board. Typically, the processors are used for specific tasks based on their corresponding processor socket identity. In many cases, specifically identified processor sockets have connections to specific other components within the server, such as to an input/output (I/O) subsystem. Further, specifically identified primary, or boot processor sockets, have connections to specific other components within the server, that provide capability to load important firmware required for normal operation of the computer server. Therefore, when a primary processor or processor socket is faulty, the system is unable to load system initialization firmware and perform any useful tasks. Thus, the performance of an entire system may be negatively impacted by a single faulty primary processor, or additionally by any other faulty processor.